


doorways

by LIGHTSJOON



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Enemies, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I spell seungjun's name with a u, New World Inspired, ONF - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Strangers, Why Inspired, alternative universes, if seungjun says its spelled with a u its spelled with a u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON
Summary: lee seungjun and kim hyojin are separated by space and time itself. and this is how they meet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	doorways

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, but I hope you enjoy all the same!

Doorways—one’s beginning or end. They prompt reflection and offer an overwhelming sense of choice...but once you choose there’s no remedy for the path that is chosen. Whether one chooses a path less travelled, or follows the one that is driven strictly by some sense of security, their destiny begins from there and pushes onward towards daybreak. 

This one in particular, Seungjun thought, was a wonder in and of itself. Barely tangible and naturally faux. It almost  _ hummed  _ in his presence, as if the glowing archway thrummed in his blood, in his bones. 

Something was calling him from the other side of that passage. His heart ached, thundering against his chest as if to inch himself closer, desperate for the answer that’s always been right in front of him. 

It was the young man who appeared on the opposite side of the doorway that prompted his utmost curiosity. Seeing the red haired boy was confirmation enough that he hadn’t discovered a trick mirror. They seemed to swiftly mimic one another’s movements when they dared to move at all, spending what time they had to study each other like they were ancient artworks.

They were reluctant to spare the other even the sound of their breath. If his theory regarding the very nature of the doorway was true, he was afraid of the consequences that were acquainted with time. Even the possibility of the young man’s voice echoing off of the walls seemed rather risky. The same logic must have applied to his anomalistic counterpart, for the latter seemed to follow his example. 

At least all of that remained as so up until now. 

Seungjun has been returning to this very spot for months. Every single day for  _ months _ . Somehow he’d grown accustomed to the silence that bridged their minds. It was reminder enough that he was never truly alone. And for the first time, he was taken aback when that very silence was breached.

The partial stranger’s voice was muffled due to the watery film that distanced them, but there was no mistaking the offer that lingered between them. 

_ “ Together. We’re going to a new world. _ _”_

Seungjun’s brow flickered, partially in curiosity, but mostly in shock, and for the first time in months he willed himself to speak to the apparition that stood before him. “Who are you?”

A playful yet taunting smirk surfaced in the redhead’s features. 

He peered into his eyes as he said, “You and I are the same...but ill-fated enemies nonetheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good, but it's my first attempt at flash fiction!! so hopefully some of you find it entertaining in some shape for form! 
> 
> kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
